Characters in Waiting in Yatesburgh
Waiting in Yatesburgh is the fifth installment of Fatjohn Adventures. Below are profiles on the characters. * Fatjohn Orange * Ignacius Glasser (voiced by Kyle Kipperstone) - Ignacius is a tall, blond-haired "smart guy" who wears glasses. He speaks with a Minnesota dialect. Ignacius stands at 6'1", has blue eyes, and a sense of humor. * Andrew Freeleys (voiced by Kyle Kipperstone) - Andrew is an EnglishBook of Fatjohn Adventures character nationalities-born trucker who speaks with a (British) English dialect. He has a sense of humour, and he and Ignacius tell jokes to Fatjohn and company to pass the time during the long wait in Yatesburgh, Arubio. Andrew stands at 5'11", has brown hair, and has green eyes. * Patrick Jhoes (voiced by Kyle Kipperstone) - Patrick is a 6'0" bartender from Lohana who moved to Yatesburgh after graduation from high school to get away from his dysfunctional family. He sports a thick moustache and wears a cowboy hat. He has dark hair and brown eyes. He is a huge fan of country music and "don't like to listen to nuthin' else." He wears a brown shirt, blue jeans, and cowboy boots. * Logan Wynterborough (voiced by Jordson Hayes) - Logan is a 5'8" local musician who speaks with a "rock star" dialect. Logan, whose hair was naturally blond, has green hair styled in a mohawk. * Bill Zandersby (voiced by Junior McGrainham) - Bill is an employee at the Yatesburgh warehouse at which Fatjohn is receiving his load of ice. He talks so fast that hardly anyone understands a word he is saying. Bill stands at 6'2" and has green eyes. His hair is dark. He also has an attitude problem, and likes to go off on people, but "would not dare do that" with Fatjohn. * Wilma McPatrick (voiced by Annie Hadskins) - Wilma is a widow whose husband died four years before this installment takes place. She stands at 5'5" and has blond hair and blue eyes. She speaks with a ScottishAnnie Hadskins 2007 interview dialect. * Penguin (voiced by Antonio Foorheas) - Penguin is a short trucker known for causing wrecks. He has gone through fifty trucksQuotes from Waiting in Yatesburgh, and he also operates tractors, which he crashes into boxes and barrels around the warehouse. He has dark hair and brown eyes. * Jimmy Dawz (voiced by Bob Kolbern) - Jimmy is a trucker who has known Fatjohn for years. He speaks with a Southern accent. He stands at 6'1" and has dark hair and brown eyes. * Cash Kalgarron (voiced by Walt Ben Haldor) - Cash, who was born Hugh Martin Kalgarron, is a 46-year-old employee of a club in Yatesburgh. He received his nickname "Cash" because he likes to have an abundance of cash with him at all times. Cash stands at 6'1" and has red hair and green eyes. He wears a black shirt, baggy blue jeans, and white shoes. * Belch Windham Smoates (voiced by Ken Korphack) - Belch, who was born Ryan Windham Smoates, is a trucker in his mid-forties. He received the nickname "Belch" because of his frequent belching. Belch stands at 5'9", and has dark-brown hair, but is bald at the top of his head. He has green eyes. * Cletus Dealship (voiced by Scott Buchanan Gelch) - Cletus is a 38-year-old trucker who wears a T-shirt, blue jeans, boots, and a belt with a big buckle. He has brown hair and brown eyes, and is usually seen wearing a cap. He usually scolds Belch whenever he belches rudely, saying such sentences as, "Why don't you just quit your belching?" * Ed O'Corryll (voiced by Ralph Battens) - Ed is a 36-year-old trucker from Zinrico who, like protagonist Fatjohn, is forced to wait a long time in Yatesburgh while his truck is being loaded. Ed stands at 6'0". He has long, brown hair and blue eyes. He likes to tell jokes, most of which are not very funny. * Ferguson Patternson (voiced by Walt Ben Haldor) - Ferguson Patternson (b. 1975) is a country musician. He is only heard on the radio in this installment. NOTE: Ferguson Patternson was to be voiced by himself, but the producers did not want Patternson to take time off his busy schedule just to record five linesInterview with the Cast of Fatjohn Adventures, 2007. Instead, Haldor voiced Patternson. * Roger Welsch (voiced by Stephen Tapers) - Roger is a 25-year-old resident of Yatesburgh who was raised in Prescaderna. He stands at 5'10" and has red hair and green eyes. His voice is based on the voice of actor Patrick Oddery, to whom Tapers's sister Ann is engagedStephen Tapers interview, 2008. * Kevin Borders (voiced by Quincey Munsea) - Kevin is a 44-year-old trucker from Chaumar. He stands at 5'9" and has long, dark hair and green eyes. He speaks with a Chaumar dialect, and seems to show much patriotism toward his home state. He is a huge fan of the Chaumar Red Cats. * Brian Welsch (voiced by Stephen Tapers) - Brian is Roger's 58-year-old father. He stands at 6'1" and has red and grey hair and green eyes. Brian is a strict man who is not afraid to discipline anyoneJohn Brimm and Stephen Tapers interview, 2008. He is based on film legend John Broward's character from 1955's West Hill, Nowhere and country musician Eightyfour. References